1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an additioncurable type silicone rubber composition and a cured product of the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a silicone rubber composition capable of giving a cured product in the form of a high-strength elastomeric gum rubber, with no reinforcing agents compounded therein, and to a cured product of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Silicone rubbers have excellent heat resistance, cold resistance, mold release property, weatherability, etc. and are widely used in a variety of fields. The silicone rubbers are of the type in which a silicone polymer as a main constituent is cured by use of a peroxide or by a condensation reaction, addition reaction or the like. When used singly, however, the silicone polymer can only give cured products with a tensile strength on the order of a few kg/cm.sup.2. Therefore, a reinforcing agent or filler, such as particulate silica, is generally compounded in silicone rubbers to obtain a tensile strength ranging from several tens to 140 kg/cm.sup.2.
However, the addition of a reinforcing agent to a silicone rubber composition causes the problem that the composition before cure has an excessively high viscosity and hence a lowered fluidity, namely, lowered workability or that the cured product of the composition shows a lowered transparency.